1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for controlling actuators using contacts having a remotely located controller and, more particularly, to a system incorporating a minimum number of wires for controlling actuators using contacts having a remotely located controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobiles incorporate several contact pairs in the operation of vehicle doors. These contact pairs function as entry stations for commands to accomplish vehicle locking, unlocking, in addition to providing status information such as door ajar. These contact pairs communicate information to a remotely located controller. A conventional wiring harness interconnecting the contact pairs and controller requires a dedicated wire for each contact pair plus a common wire. As a result, substantial cost and weight is associated with the respective wiring harness. A reduction in weight may be accomplished by implementing a system incorporating a multiplexing concept in which each contact pair is connected through a common buss to the central controller. In such a multiplexing system each contact pair is provided with a module which generates a uniquely signatured signal which is then transmitted to the controller. The signal is then correlated by the controller to a respective command which the controller then implements by energizing actuators using a second buss. Such a system results in a reduction in vviring harness cost and weight but requires a substantial investment in the hardware necessary to produce the uniquely signatured signal. Therefore there is a need to develop a low-cost, minimum weight system for controlling actuators using contacts having a remotely located controller.